familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
August 25
Events *325 - Council of Nicea convened by Emperor Constantine. *1537 - The Honourable Artillery Company, the oldest surviving regiment in the British Army, and the second most senior, is formed. *1580 - Battle of Alcântara. Spain defeats Portugal. *1609 - Galileo Galilei demonstrates his first telescope to Venetian lawmakers. *1718 - New Orleans is founded. *1758 - Seven Years' War: Frederick II of Prussia defeats the Russian army at the Battle of Zorndorf. *1768 - James Cook begins his first voyage. *1814 - Washington is burned and White House is destroyed by British forces during the War of 1812. *1825 - Uruguay declares its independence from Brazil. *1830 - The Belgian Revolution begins. *1835 - The New York Sun perpetrates the Great Moon Hoax. *1894 - Shibasaburo Kitasato discovers the infectious agent of the bubonic plague and publishes his findings in The Lancet. *1910 - Yellow Cab is founded. *1912 - The Kuomintang, the Chinese nationalist party, is founded. *1916 - The United States National Park Service is created. *1920 - Polish-Soviet War: Battle of Warsaw, started on August 13, now ends. The Red Army is defeated. *1942 - World War II: Battle of Milne Bay, Papua New Guinea. * 1942 - World War II: Second day of the Battle of the Eastern Solomons. A Japanese naval transport convoy headed towards Guadalcanal is turned-back by Allied air attack, losing one destroyer and one transport sunk, and one light cruiser heavily damaged. *1944 - World War II: Paris is liberated by the Allies. *1945 - Ten days after World War II ended with Japan announcing its surrender, armed supporters of the Communist Party of China killed Baptist missionary John Birch, regarded by a portion of the American right as the first victim of the Cold War. *1950 - President Harry Truman orders the US Army to seize control of the nation's railroads to avert a strike. *1981 - Voyager 2 spacecraft makes its closest approach to Saturn *1988 - The historical center of Lisbon is destroyed by a fire. *1989 - Tadeusz Mazowiecki chosen as the first non-communist Prime Minister in Central and Eastern Europe. * 1989 - Voyager 2 spacecraft makes its closest approach to Neptune, the outermost planet in the Solar System. * 1989 - Mayumi Moriyama becomes Japan's first female cabinet secretary. *1991 - Belarus declares independence from the Soviet Union *1997 - Egon Krenz, the former East German leader, was convicted of a shoot-to-kill Berlin Wall policy. *2003 - The Tli Cho land claims agreement is signed between the Dogrib First Nations and the Canadian federal government in Rae-Edzo (now called Behchoko). * 2003 - Fifty-two people killed in two terrorist bomb blasts in cars in Mumbai, India. *2007 43 people killed by bomb blast in Hyderabad, India. Births *1530 - Tsar Ivan IV of Russia (d. 1584) *1561 - Philippe van Lansberge, Dutch astronomer (d. 1632) *1624 - François de la Chaise, French confessor of Louis XIV of France (d. 1709) *1662 - John Leverett the Younger, American educator (d. 1724) *1719 - Charles-Amédée-Philippe van Loo, French painter (d. 1795) *1724 - George Stubbs, British painter (d. 1806) *1741 - Karl Friedrich Bahrdt, German theologian (d. 1792) *1744 - Johann Gottfried Herder, German writer (d. 1803) *1767 - Antoine Louis Léon de Richebourg de Saint-Just, French revolutionary and writer (d. 1794) *1772 - King William I of the Netherlands (d. 1843) *1786 - King Ludwig I of Bavaria (d. 1868) *1796 - James Lick, American land baron (d. 1876) *1802 - Nikolaus Lenau, Austrian poet (d. 1850) *1803 - Luís Alves de Lima e Silva, the Duque de Caxias, Brazilian military leader *1819 - Allan Pinkerton, American private detective (d. 1884) *1836 - Bret Harte, American writer (d. 1902) *1841 - Emil Theodor Kocher, Swiss medical researcher; Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1917) *1845 - King Ludwig II of Bavaria (d. 1886) *1867 - James W. Gerard, American jurist and diplomat (d. 1951) *1868 - Nikolaos Levidis, Greek shooter *1882 - Seán T. O'Kelly, Irish politician (d. 1966) *1893 - Henry Trendley Dean, American dental researcher (d. 1962) *1898 - Helmut Hasse, German mathematician (d. 1975) *1900 - Hans Adolf Krebs, German physician and biochemist; Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1981) *1902 - Stefan Wolpe, German-born composer (d. 1972) *1903 - Árpád Élő, Hungarian physicist (d. 1992) *1905 - Faustina Kowalska, Polish mystic (d. 1938) *1909 - Ruby Keeler, Canadian singer and actress (d. 1993) * 1909 - Michael Rennie, English actor (d. 1971) *1911 - Vo Nguyen Giap (Võ Nguyên Giáp), Vietnamese general and statesman *1912 - Erich Honecker, East German politician (d. 1994) *1913 - Walt Kelly, American cartoonist (d. 1973) * 1913 - Bob Crosby, American bandleader (d. 1993) * 1913 - Don DeFore, American actor (d. 1993) *1915 - Walter Trampler, American violist (d. 1997) *1916 - Van Johnson, American actor * 1916 - Frederick Chapman Robbins, American pediatrician and virologist; Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2003) * 1916 - Saburo Sakai, Japanese aviator (d. 2000) *1917 - Mel Ferrer, American actor *1918 - Leonard Bernstein, American conductor and composer (d. 1990) * 1918 - Richard Greene, English actor (d. 1985) *1919 - George Wallace, American politician (d. 1998) *1921 - Monty Hall, Canadian-born game show host * 1921 - Brian Moore, Irish-born writer (d. 1999) * 1921 - Bryce Mackasey, Canadian politician (d. 1999) *1925 - Thea Astley, Australian writer, (d. 2004) *1927 - Althea Gibson, American tennis player (d. 2003) *1928 - Herbert Kroemer, German-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * 1928 - Darrell Johnson, American baseball player (d. 2004) *1930 - Sean Connery, Scottish actor * 1930 - Graham Jarvis, Canadian actor (d. 2003) *1931 - Hal Fishman, Los Angeles based local news anchor. (d. 2007) * 1931 - Regis Philbin, American television host *1933 - Wayne Shorter, American jazz musician * 1933 - Tom Skerritt, American actor *1934 - Lise Bacon, French Canadian politician *1935 - Charles Wright, American poet *1938 - David Canary, American actor * 1938 - Frederick Forsyth, English author *1939 - John Badham, American film director *1940 - José Van Dam, Belgian baritone *1944 - Anthony Heald, American actor * 1944 - Conrad Black, newspaper magnate * 1944 - Jacques Demers, Canadian hockey coach *1946 - Rollie Fingers, American baseball player * 1946 - Charlie Sanders, American football player *1949 - Martin Amis, English novelist * 1949 - John Savage, American actor * 1949 - Gene Simmons, Israeli-born musician (Kiss) * 1949 - Fariborz Lachini, Canadian-Iranian composer *1951 - Rob Halford, English singer (Judas Priest) * 1951 - Bill Handel, American radio personality *1952 - Geoff Downes, English keyboardist (Buggles, Yes, Asia) *1954 - Elvis Costello, English musician *1956 - Henri Toivonen, Finnish rally driver *1958 - Tim Burton, American film director *1960 - Ashley Crow, American actress *1961 - Billy Ray Cyrus, American singer and actor * 1961 - Joanne Whalley, British actress *1962 - David Packer, American actor * 1962 - Vivian Campbell, Irish musician (Def Leppard, Whitesnake, Dio) *1964 - Maxim Kontsevich, Russian mathematician * 1964 - Blair Underwood, American actor * 1964 - Vassilios Kotronias, Greek chess grandmaster * 1964 - Marti Noxon, American television writer and producer *1965 - Mia Zapata, American singer (The Gits) (d. 1994) *1966 - Albert Belle, American Major League Baseball player * 1966 - Derek Sherinian, American keyboardist *1967 - Jeff Tweedy, American singer (Wilco) *1968 - Rafet El Roman, Turkish singer and composer * 1968 - Yuri Mitsui, Japanese actress, model and racing driver * 1968 - Stuart Murdoch, Scottish musician (Belle & Sebastian) * 1968 - Rachael Ray, American chef and television personality * 1968 - Spider One, American musician (Powerman 5000) *1969 - Cameron Mathison, Canadian actor *1970 - Robert Horry, American basketball player * 1970 - Jo Dee Messina, American country music singer * 1970 - Claudia Schiffer, German model *1971 - Mike Lockwood, professional wrestler (d. 2003) *1972 - Marvin Harrison, American football player *1973 - Fatih Akin, Turkish-German film director *1974 - Eric Millegan, American actor *1974 - Dave Luza, Dutch comedian * 1974 - Pablo Ozuna, Dominican baseball player *1976 - Alexander Skarsgård, Swedish actor *1977 - Sophie Cadieux, Quebec actress * 1977 - Diego Corrales, American boxer (d. 2007) * 1977 - Jonathan Togo, American actor *1978 - Kel Mitchell, American actor *1979 - Marlon Harewood, English footballer *1981 - Rachel Bilson, American actress * 1981 - Clare Oliver, Australian cancer activist (d. 2007) *1983 - James Righton, Musician (Klaxons) *1983 - James Rossiter, British racing driver *1987 - Stacey Farber, Canadian actress * 1987 - Blake Lively, American actress * 1987 - Justin Upton, American baseball player * 1987 - James Wesolowski, Australian soccer player * 1987 - Liu Yifei, Chinese actress and singer *1988 - Raymond Quinn, English singer *1992 - Miyabi Natsuyaki, Japanese singer *1997 - Holly Gibbs, English child actor *1998 - China Anne McClain, American actress Deaths * 383 - Gratian, Roman Emperor * 471 - Gennadius I, Patriarch of Constantinople *1192 - Hugh III (b. 1142) *1270 - King Louis IX of France *1282 - Thomas Cantilupe, English saint *1330 - Sir James Douglas, Scottish soldier (b. 1286) *1482 - Margaret of Anjou, queen of Henry VI of England (b. 1429) *1554 - Thomas Howard, English politician (b. 1473) *1632 - Thomas Dekker, English dramatist *1650 - Richard Crashaw, English poet *1688 - Henry Morgan, Welsh privateer *1699 - King Christian V of Denmark (b. 1646) *1711 - Edward Villiers, English politician *1742 - Carlos Seixas, Portuguese composer (b. 1704) *1774 - Niccolò Jommelli, Italian composer (b. 1714) *1776 - David Hume, Scottish philosopher and historian (b. 1711) *1792 - Jacques Cazotte, French writer (b. 1719) *1822 - William Herschel, German-born astronomer (b. 1738) *1867 - Michael Faraday, English scientist (b. 1791) *1900 - Friedrich Nietzsche, German philosopher (b. 1844) * 1900 - Kuroda Kiyotaka, Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1840) *1904 - Henri Fantin-Latour, French painter (b. 1836) *1908 - Henri Becquerel, French physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1852) *1925 - Franz Conrad von Hötzendorf, Austro-Hungarian field marshal (b. 1852) *1938 - Aleksandr Kuprin, Russian writer (b. 1870) *1939 - Babe Siebert, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1904) *1942 - George Edward Alexander Windsor, Duke of Kent (b. 1902) *1945 - John Birch, American intelligence officer and missionary (b. 1918) *1950 - Earl Caddock, professional wrestler (b. 1888) *1956 - Alfred Kinsey, American research biologist (b. 1894) *1967 - Stanley Bruce, eighth Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1883) * 1967 - Paul Muni, Polish actor (b. 1895) * 1967 - George Lincoln Rockwell, American Nazi Party leader (b. 1918) *1971 - Ted Lewis, American musician and entertainer (b. 1890) *1976 - Eyvind Johnson, Swedish writer, Nobel laureate (b. 1900) *1979 - Stan Kenton, American musician and bandleader (b. 1911) *1980 - Gower Champion, American dancer, actor, and choreographer (b. 1919) *1984 - Truman Capote, American author (b. 1924) * 1984 - Waite Hoyt, American baseball player (b. 1899) * 1984 - Viktor Chukarin, Soviet gymnast (b. 1921) *1985 - Samantha Smith, American social activist (b. 1972) *1990 - Morley Callaghan, Canadian writer (b. 1903) *1999 - Rob Fisher, English musician (b. 1956) *2000 - Carl Barks, American cartoonist (b. 1901) * 2000 - Jack Nitzsche, American record producer (b. 1937) *2001 - Aaliyah, American singer and actress (b. 1979) * 2001 - Carl Brewer, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1938) * 2001 - Philippe Léotard, French actor and singer (b. 1940) *2002 - Dorothy Hewett, Australian writer (b. 1923) *2005 - Peter Glotz, German politician (b. 1939) *2007 - Benjamin Aaron, American attorney, labor law scholar and civil servant (b. 1915) * 2007 - Raymond Barre, French politician and Prime Minister (b. 1924) * 2007 - Ray Jones, English footballer (b. 1988) Holidays and observances *Roman festivals - Opiconsivia held in honor of Ops. *Roman Catholic Saints - Genesius of Arles, Saint Louis IX of France, Saint Joseph Calasanz. *Uruguay - National Day (independence from Brazil in 1825). External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:August